


One Million and One

by xcrstfallenstrx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcrstfallenstrx/pseuds/xcrstfallenstrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of a million possibilities, this had never been one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million and One

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is not great, I know. Sorry.
> 
> I wanted to write a first kiss that was totally and completely accidental, and therefore, not awkward, because they both realize it was an accident.
> 
> I had planned on adding a little bit more to this, but after Carol kissing Tobin, and Jesus being all googly eyed at Daryl (I'm a slash girl at heart), I've found it very hard to continue. However, I really liked where it was going, so didn't want to just leave it to languish with all my other unfinished works. I will continue trying to finish this oneshot.

Carol POV = _Italic_

Daryl POV = Normal

 

**One Million and One**

There had been a million moments like this one.  Never the same.  In the beginning they were awkward.  She was searching for a friend in a boy who had never had a friend.  Boy… yes, he had been a boy then, ever angry, ever petulant.  Then Sophia had been lost.  Those days had made him a man.  In a way, he had become a man _for_ her.  Carol.

Both now alone, she was a kindred spirit and his source of compassion.  She had blossomed, like a Cherokee rose.  Back then, he would never have believed that she would be the one.  The one he trusted and wanted most at his back.  She didn’t _need_ him anymore, but she still wanted him there.  That had more meaning then every year of his childhood.

They had been on different paths since they had entered Alexandria.  Apart, but never truly separate.  Every night on the road he watched the stars, just as they were doing now, and he relayed the story of his day.  She was so alive in his mind that he would see her half smile and hear her snuffed laugh when he told her that he’d managed to jimmy his knee hunting a rabbit.

 _There had been a million moments like this one.  Never the same.  In the beginning they were awkward.  She had been searching for a friend in a boy who had never had a friend.  Boy… yes, he had been a boy then, trapped in the body of a man.  Led astray by his brother and abused by his father.  Both now alone, he was a kindred spirit and her source of strength.  In a way, she had blossomed, like a Cherokee Rose,_ because _of him.  Daryl._

_In the beginning, she would never have believed that he would be the one.  The one to come to her aid and put her well-being first.  He had transformed almost overnight from quick-tempered child to reliable man.  He had shadowed her every step, an ever watchful eye, but unlike her husband, one that was kind.  That had more meaning then every year of her marriage._

_They had been on different paths since they had entered Alexandria.  Apart, but never truly separate.  Every night she sat on her front porch and watched the stars, just as they were doing now.  She would replay the events of the day and contemplate the residents with a critical eye.  He was so alive in her mind that she could hear his soft-spoken quips in response to her musings._

There had been thousands of nights just like this one.  The sky was clear and they had settled onto the front porch steps, her two steps above him and his elbows resting next to her feet.  The silence between them was never anything less than comfortable.  The stars were especially bright, her knee bumping his shoulder with every exhale.  He was content to allow the small contact.  It was a gesture he’d display with no one else.

He nodded gently with a small smile when she said, ‘ _I’m going to turn in. Night, Pookie’_.  He turned to watch her go, and in one out of seemingly limitless coincidences he felt a brush of lips against his own.  Her cerulean eyes opened just a bit more then normal, the only outward sign that anything unexpected had happened.

He didn’t watch her go after all, her footsteps a near silent tap from the stairs to the door.  His fingers immediately went to his lips, caressing the slight dampness that now rested there.  There was a gentle bang as the door closed behind her.  Suddenly he was a boy of 15 again, and playing 7 minutes in heaven the first and only time.  All sweaty palms and bumbled words as some girl, whose name he couldn’t remember anymore, had leaned into him expectantly, eyes closed, and all he could do was stare.

_There had been thousands of nights just like this one.  The sky was clear and they had settled onto the front porch steps, his elbows resting next to her feet and looking up into the sky.  The silence between them was never anything less than comfortable.  The stars were especially bright, his shoulder bumping her knee with every exhale.  She was content to allow the small contact.  It was a gesture she’d display with no one else._

_She saw him nod and smile when she called him ‘Pookie’.  She leaned over to kiss is cheek, just as she had done a million times before, and in one out of seemingly limitless coincidences she felt a brush of lips against her own.  His sapphire eyes opened just a bit more than normal, the only outward sign that anything unexpected had happened._

_There was a gentle bang as the door closed behind her.  Her fingers immediately went to her lips, caressing the slight dampness that now rested there.  Suddenly she was that vulnerable woman again.  All weak-kneed fear and absolute confusion as she watched Daryl venture out again in the search for Sophia._


End file.
